


Sleepy birthday

by Azuremosquito



Series: College Age [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Birthday, Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Short, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuremosquito/pseuds/Azuremosquito
Summary: Garrett wishes Andy a happy birthday





	Sleepy birthday

Anders lay caught in the pleasant limbo between sleep and waking, the morning sun tiptoeing across the bed and cradling him within its warm rays. He had the vague awareness that today was an important day but was loathe to rouse himself enough to recall why. Instead, he chose to chase after that elusive dream tantalizing him at the edge of his awareness.

Something was preventing him from sinking back into sleep’s embrace, however. Something persistent and annoying. Something scruffy, whose beard was scratching his shoulder.

Anders cracked an eye open to find Garrett staring at him, a huge grin on his face.

“Wha’sit?” Andy mumbled, wanting to roll over and go back to sleep.

“Good morning! Happy birthday!” Garrett chirped, far too brightly for the hour. Since when was  _ he  _ up before Anders anyway, let alone cheerful about it?

“‘Mornin’. ‘night.” Anders rolled back over, not even registering the second part of Garrett’s greeting for a moment. Then he sat bolt upright, blankets sliding down to his hips. “Birthday?”

“Yup!” Garrett confirmed, burrowing in under Andy’s arms to wrap his own around the blond’s waist. “Happy birthday, babe. And to start your day off right, you’re getting Grade A, Garrett Hawke Tier One Snuggles. Those are trademarked, by the way.”

Andy snorted and flopped back down on the bed, one arm flung across his eyes. “Would’ve started off better with more sleep,” he grumbled, sounding petulant, but there was a hint of a smile dancing around his lips.

Garrett draped himself across Andy’s slender chest, resting his chin atop one forearm and giving the med student an endearing grin. “Don’t pretend like you’re surly. I see you fighting a smile.”

“You can’t prove it,” Anders retorted, grinning openly now. He peeked out from under his own arm at his boyfriend.

“You’re right,” Garrett agreed. “Your scowl is so fierce right now I can barely look at you.” He made a show of shielding his eyes from a horrific sight. “Oh, please sir, what have I done to earn such a horrible glare? I wanted only to love you!”

Andy laughed and shoved the brunet. “Keep it up and I’ll give you worse.” He affected a comical grimace.

“Now  _ that  _ is an attractive face,” Garrett smirked, sidling up closer and stretching up for a kiss. “I can’t resist you like that. C’mere, you.” He wrapped his arms around Andy’s neck when the blond attempted to playfully squirm away.

Andy’s shoulder met with the wall and he could get no further. “Please, no!” he squealed in mock fright, hands weakly fending off his boyfriend.

“You’re in for it now,” Garrett warned him with an ominous narrowing of eyes. He ducked his head and captured Andy’s lips, pressing a sweet, tender kiss upon them. Anders’ heart flipped in his chest and he slid his arms around Garrett’s neck, pulling his boyfriend closer and deepening the kiss.

When they parted, Anders rested his forehead against Garrett’s, a smile curving his lips, his eyes still closed. “I love you,” he murmured, feeling utterly content.

“Love you, too,” Garrett replied, brushing a light kiss on the tip of Andy’s nose. “Happy birthday, babe.” 


End file.
